Hogwarts Has Been Charmed
by SailorCherryBlossom
Summary: A tragity has befallen the Halliwell family. Now Melinda finds herself and her family in the wizarding world trying to save their family and take back what the Dark Lord took. Melinda will find find much more than what she bargained for at Hogwarts...maybe even more than at Magic School.
1. Chapter 1

This is a list of the powers and such for the children of our beloved Charmed Ones, but only because I don't wan you to go in blind. These are by no means final, there will be twists! Just warning you!

POWERS

Piper's kids

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell  
21, Part-Whitelighter  
Whitelighter Powers; Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Orb Sheild, Healing, Sensing  
Witch Powers; Advanced Telekinesis, Crushing, Literary Manipulation, Projection

Christopher Perry Halliwell  
20, Part-Whitelighter  
Whitelighter Powers; Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing  
Witch Powers; Advanced Telekinesis, Crushing, Photokinesis, High Resistance

Melinda Prudence Halliwell  
16, Part-Whitelight  
Whitelighter Power; Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Orb Sheild, Healing, Sensing  
Witch Powers; Power Mimicry, High Resistance

Phoebe's kids

Prudence Jocelyn "PJ" Halliwell  
16, Part-Cupid  
Cupid Powers; Beaming, Remote Beaming, Sensing  
Witch Powers; Empathy, Psychic Reflection, Premonition

Parker Clarissa Halliwell  
14, Part-Cupid  
Cupid Powers; Beaming, Remote Beaming, Sensing  
Witch Powers; Suggestion, Summoning, Projection, Conjuring

Penelope "Penny" Marie Halliwell  
8, Part-Cupid  
Cupid Powers; Beaming, Remote Beaming, Sensing, Match-Making, Cupid Ring  
Witch Powers; Empathy, Enhanced Intuition, Enhanced Senses, Sense Stealing

Paige's kids

Payton Tamara Halliwell  
16, Part-Whitelighter  
Whitelighter Powers; Orbing, Remote Orbing, Healing  
Witch Powers; Pyrokinesis, Telepathy, Molecular Combustion

Prim Katherine Halliwell  
16, Part-Whitelighter  
Whitelighter Powers; Orbing, Remote Orbing, Healing  
Witch Powers; Cryokinesis, Telepathy, Molecular Deceleration

Henery Petter Halliwell Jr.  
15, Part-Whitelighter  
Whitelighter Powers; Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Sensing  
Witch Power; Power Replication, Power Extraction, Power Swapping


	2. Meeting the Order

Melina arrived home late at night a cool summer night. August 25 to be precise. When she walked in she was sure a demon attacked. The chandelier was on the floor, the stairs were broken it 3 places, all the furniture was in at least 3 pieces , the walls were scorched or had holes in them, most of the windows were broken, and there was blood on the torn up carpet.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled franticly searching through the house, finding all of it was in a similar state. She finally arrived in the attic to see her mother lying on the floor half dead. "Mommy!" She bent down on her knees and quickly healed her mother.

"Melinda? Whats going on?" Piper looked disoriented for a second before remembering what happened. "Where's Leo?" Piper looked frantic as Melinda shook her head indicating that she hadn't found him.

"Paige! Paige we need you!" Piper called out for her sister as she stood up dusting herself off. Paige orbed in with tears in her eyes. "Sweetie whats wrong?"

"Its Henry. He's been kidnapped!" Paige cried. "Phoebe and I were at lunch when I came back the house was destroyed and he was gone."

"I was attacked too. They took Leo." Piper said hugging her sister. Paige had never really dealt with her husband being kiddnapped, were as it seemed like a regular thing in Piper's life.

"Chris! Wyatt!" Melinda called out for her brothers before hearing a jingle from the Elders. They both orbed in and Melinda orbed out.

"What happened here?" Chris said looking at the state the manor was in.

"One of you, go see your Aunt Phoebe and see if Coop is alright." Wyatt shrugged at his mothers request and orbed leaving Chris with Piper and Paige.

About 10 minuets later Melinda orbed back in, then orbed everyone to Phoebe's house. Phoebe was comforting her youngest daughter who jumped out of hr grasp at there sight of Melinda and cried.

"They came, and, and, they took him!" Penny cried to her older cousin.

"Its ok sweetie. I talked to the Elders and we know who's behind this." Melinda stroked her youngest cousins hair, while everyone else exchanged looks.

"Who?" Phoebe asked standing up from her seat on the broken steps.

"A dark wizard named Voldemort. Apparently the is a whole society that the Elders didn't tell us about, but it looks like they know us. Well, kinda, they thought that our type of magic was extinct, when really they have it too." Melinda sighed clutching her head. She had gained the power of Mimicry last week, and mimicked the power of empathy from someone. She was still unsure who, but it was giving her a headache.

"The Elders are calling. I will be right back." Paige orbed 'Up There' as her kids orbed in.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Prim asked looking around.

"There was no one at our house that now looks like it went through world war 3," Payton looked around, and realized it wasn't just their house.

"What did we miss?" Prim sat next to Phoebe on the broken steps.

"A whole society." Melinda

"Well, isn't that just dandy." Henry rolled his eyes thinking about how stupid the Elders were. It was a wonder how anyone ever liked them.

"Your never going to believe this." Paige orbed in looking, well, confused and exited, yet worried. It was very confusing even for an empath. "They want us to go to a school in Scotland. Its a magical school, but they teach different magic than us. They also want us to take part in a wizarding war. In fact the war is why Leo, Henry, and Coop were kiddnapped. They want one of us to go and meet with something called the Order of the Phoenix."

"Great." Piper looked annoyed. "Just great. So who are we going to send." All the kids shared surprised looks, Piper never gave in that easily.

"You can be serious." Chris spoke out against the sisters.

"Well, I am. I think Paige should go sense she can orb." Piper looked at her little sister.

"No. If anyone is to go it should be me." Melinda shocked everyone. "If this is some sort of trap then warlock magic doesn't effect me as much as everyone else, because of my high resistance. Plus I can orb and not to mention the empathy I gained, so that way I can tell when someone is lying." Phoebe and Paige nooded knowing it was for the best.

"They will most likely underestimate you because of your age too." Henry threw out there.

"Well, sense we don't know what to expect, it might be fore the best." Phoebe looked at Piper who was definitely unsure. You could tell by the look on her face.

"What if it is a trap. I don't want you orbing into a trap.' piper tried to argue.

"If it is a trap, she's the most equipped to handle it. Plus in a crisis she is voice of reason. She will handle this much better than anyone else." Paige smiled at her niece, know she got her fathers talent in giving confidence and being a great guide, but she also got her mothers mediator talent from when she was still the middle child.

"Fine, but I want you to orb out at the first sign of trouble." Piper warned her daughter. "When is the meeting?"

"Well, thats the thing….its kind of in two hours." Piper looked as though she was going to have a panic attack. "But don't worry, we still have enough time to prepare."

"Ok…." Piper said unsure. The next 2 hours were spent mixing potions, writing spells, and for Melinda changing cloths. Melinda wanted to look at least a little intimidating, but her chocolate brown eyes and wavy honey colored hair betrayed her giving he a soft, friendly, sweet look. She blamed the Whitelighter in her. She put on a tank top black dress, and black 2 inch ankle boots.

Melinda and Wyatt orbed to the front of a beat up looking building.

"Are you sure, because I came go with you if-"

"Don't worry Wyatt. I promise i will be fine." Melinda gave her brother a hug before going up the steps of the old looking apartment.

"Hello, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." An old man with a long white beard, in robes and half moon glasses greeted her at the door.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand and the made their way to a dinning room. At the table sat about 7 adults and 6 kids.

"This it the powerful witch who is going to help us." A man with greasy black hair sneered.

"But she's only a child."A plump woman with bright red hair, like the twins, said.

"I'm here to represent my family. I am the voice of reason in my family, so we thought it best I come. We have never heard of your type of magic, so please bare with me." Melinda smiled using her soft and sweet side. Most of the people looked unsure of her, well, more like all of them.

"Of course, it was believed to us that your type of magic was extinct." A tall man with sandy blond hair and a scar on his face stood and shook her hand. She giggled a bit remembering what her Aunt Paige had said.

"I find that hard to believe. After all you have the same type of magic in you. Its just blinded are surpassed." They all gave her shocked looks. "If it was just one person we would usually assume it was blinded magic, but sense its a whole society I think its suppressed magic." They all were still looking at her like she was crazy. "Was it something I said." She said confused.

"Yes. Everything you've said really." A man with black wavy hair stood up and said. "Dumbledore, how do you know she if for really, or anybody from her family for that matter." She sighed looking at the man, the sweetness the had plastered on her face gone. She looked emotionless.

"I'm risking my life being here. I'm risking my family being here. There are Demons after you, Bounty Hunters, and they are not friendly. I wouldn't even be here if this Dark Lord person hadn't kiddnapped my dad and uncles." All of the emotions in the room were giving her a headache. Everyone seemed a little...well unsure what to do now. Then the Elder Sandra orbed in.

"Sandra," Melinda addressed the Elder, everyone seemed spurred she knew her, even Dumbledore. "What are you doing down here?" Melinda was truly surprised.

"I have a list of new charges for you and your family." Sandra handed Melinda a piece of folded up paper. "I'm sorry, but I'm needed 'Up There.' Feel free to orb up of you have any questions." Then she was gone. Melinda let out a huge sigh and looked up.

"And you wonder why we don't like you!" Melinda was obviously very annoyed. She put the paper in her pocket for later.

"Your a Whitelihgter?" A man with a crazy eye that reminded Melinda of a demon said. "I thought you were a Witch."

"Part-Whitelight, Part-Witch acutely. Its a very, very long story for another time. Now, you said you wanted us to come to some sort of Magic School?" She turned to the old man who nodded.

"Yes, there are 5 adults who are capable of teaching, correct?" Melinda nodded yes. "Well, I want them to teach the students here some of your type of magic." Melinda laughed a little thinking about how her Aunt is the ex-Headmisstess of Magic School.

"Sorry if that seemed rude. Its just my Aunt is the ex-Headmisstress of our Magic School. I think that can be worked out, but what about the rest of us." She asked him.

"Well, I would like you to be students. I know one of you is younger than 11, but I don't think that will be a problem." Melinda laughed, Penny was a Cupid at the age of 4.

She could handle this.

"Yes, I don't think that will be a problem. When does the term start?" Melinda was kind of exited. This school was a chance to learn more magic to get the jump on demons which was a very, very good thing.

"Septemer 1st. Why don't you stay for dinner, it would be rude to send you off without eating anything." Dumbledore smiled a smile that reminder her of her own grandfather.

"I would hate to impose." Melinda declined, but the red haired womam would not have it.

"Don't be silly dear. Please sit." Melinda sat in a chair at the head of the table , so people could question her easier. She decided to pull out the note that the Sandra gave her.

 _Melinda's new charges- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger_

 _Chris' new charges- Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom_

 _Henry's new charge- Luna Lovegood_

 _Prim's new charge-_ _George Weasley_

 _Payton's new charge- Fred Weasley_

 _Wyatt's new_ charge- _Remus Lupin_

 _Paige's new charge- Sirius Black_

Melinda huffed at the piece of paper noticing she had the most charges. She also noticed the last name Weasley popped up 4 times.

"Whats that?" The black curly haired man asked from his place next to her.

"A list of new charges for me and my family. I've never heard these names before, so I have no idea how I'm going to find them. Although they say the bond between a Whitelighter and their charges are automatic." Melinda looked at he list again, a bit worried.

"Well, maybe we know one or two of the names. Why don't you read them?" the tall man with the scar who was on the other side of the asked.

"Why not, can't hurt. Let's see Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Lunda Lovegood, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nevill Longbottom, and Sirius Black. Wow, thats a lot at one time. I can imagine we will probable be looking after their families, too. That usually how it works anyway." Melinda shrugged looking up to see many pale faced wizards.

"Come again?" A boy with black hair and round glasses asked. Melinda was a little confused, but still appealed to the boys request.

"Well, it says here that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger are my charges. What is weird because Fred Weasley is my cousin, Payton's, charge and George Weasley is her twin sister, Prim's, charge. Usually there is only 1 Whiteligher per family, but this one has 3. Anyway my brothers, Chris', charges are Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy. Then my oldest brother, Wyatt's, charge is Remus Lupin. probably only has 1 because he is teaching. Henry, my other cousin's, his charge is Luna Lovegood. Then my Aunt Paige has Sirius Black. I can't figure out why the would give us, well me, so many charges with everything that is happening right now." Melinda sighed, and the wizards were looking at her still shocked.

"So you have no idea who these people are?" A boy that looked a lot like the red haired lady asked.

"Nope, no idea. When I get home I will talk to my family about it though." She humorlessly laughed to herself. "But I will never understand the Elders. It has been proved to be impossible"

"Well, what if I knew them." A tall boy with red hair who had a twin brother asked placing his head and his hand.

"Then I would ask you who they are, and i hope you would tell me." Melinda mimicked him.

"Well then," He twin stood up and extended his hand, "Thats George." George mimicked his twin.

"And that's Fred."

"And we believe we are on that fancy list of yours." They said in unison. Melinda's face was blank for a minute before she shook their hands and made an O shape with her mouth.

"That makes sense. We are going to the wizarding school anyways, so it makes sense they would give us new charges." Melinda face palmed thinking of how painfully obvious it was.

"Don't feel bad love-" George started

"We all make mistakes!" Fred finished. Melinda smiled at how they reminded her of her twin cousins.

"So does that mean everyone else I called off is in here?" 'This might be a good thing.' Melinda thought to her self. 'Now we know thy are good.'

"All but 3." The tall scared man answered. "I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black." He pointed to the black wavy haired man.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is my older brother Ron." A red haired girl pointed to the red haired boy from earlier.

"I'm Hermione Granger." A girl with brown wavy hair introduced herself.

"Alastor Mood." The crazy eyed guy that reminded Melinda of a demon said.

"I'm Molly Weasley, and this is my husband Arthur." The plump red haired woman was next.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, a professor at Hogwarts, as well as my colleague Severus Snape." A strict looking woman with her hair slicked back into a bun gestured to a the greasy haired man.

"It's nice to meet you all." Melinda smiled. "My name is Melinda Prudence Halliwell."

"Wait, Halliwell? Like the descendants to Melinda Warren, heirs to the her powers, and the family that is to give birth to the Charmed Ones?" Hermione's voice rose with every word and was standing up by the time she finished talking.

"Who's Melinda Warren?" Ron stared at Hermione blankly.

"Honestly Ron! She was an only child of two mortals, Charlotte Warren and Lawrence Cutler. She was an exceptionally powerful witch who possessed the powers of telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and premonition. She started the line of Warren witches which, as prophesied by Melinda herself, culminated in the arrival of the three most powerful witches of all time: The Charmed Ones. They say they will be sisters and each one will have one of her powers." Hermione explained to the clueless Ron. Melinda laughed and nodded.

"That's the one. But I won't be giving birth to the Charmed ones, see as one of them is my mom." Everyone gasped and she laughed. She couldn't wait for them to find out her cousin's were half cupid. She stood up from her seat after she had finished eating. "I have to be getting home. My family will be worried." She said goodnight and orbed back home, ready to face another million questions.

* * *

 **NOT EVERY CHAPTER WLL BE THIS LONG! It took me like 3 days to write all of this! I sooo hope you like it though!**


	3. Diagon Alley

The next day Dumbledore sent Molly, Arthur, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron , Ginny, Fred, and George to the Halliwell manor to take them wiccan witches to Diagon alley. Dumbledore knocked on the door and a middle age woman with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Hello! I'm Piper Halliwell, please come in." She smiled waving them in.

"No, stop being dumb!" They heard a male voice yell.

"I'm not being dumb, your being unsensible!" another yelled back.

"If you both don't stop being 2 year old girls about it, I will smack you into next Thursday!" A familiar voice yelled. Piper lead them into the living room and they saw two boys sitting on a couch looking at their hands while a vivid Melinda stood over them. "Honestly, would it kill you two to get along for 5 minutes. You are adults not toddlers, start acting like it." The boys cowered under her gaze.

"I'm starting to wonder who should be the teacher." Fred whispered to George. Melinda let out an airy laugh making Fred and George share a look.

"So, who's ready to go shopping?" Molly asked. One groaned boy groaned while the other said nothing, but he looked equally displeased.

"Oh, shut up and be please, or we might sell you while we're out." Melinda threatened. "Sorry about my brothers. The grumpy one is Wyatt, the grumpier one is Chris." She pointed to the boys behind her and picked up a bag.

"Paige! Penny!" Piper called out picking up her own purse. This confused the wizards, because no text book went in depth about wiccan witches. 4 people orbed in while the other four can in with a puff of pink smoke.

"What was that!" Ron yelled startled by the pink smoke.

"Beaming. It's a cupid power." A tall girl with black hair and blue eyes said shortly. "Parker." She stuck out her hand to Harry.

"Wait, cupid? Like the baby with arrows?" Ron was perplexed by these strange people...and they weren't even muggles.

"No, we us rings to stop time and stuff, no arrows. In fact Mommy won't let me shot arrows." A little girl with light brown hair and green eyes smiled at them. "I'm Penny."

"I thought cupid's were extinct. Extraordinary." Remus looked at the four amazed. "Oh, I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, Remus Lupin."

"I'm Phoebe, these are my daughters PJ, Parker, and Penny. Their Dad is the cupid." Phoebe shook his hand and started searching through her purse. "Have you seen my wallet?" She looked at her daughters a bit worried.

"In your pocket." Parker yawned as she answered, sounding bored.

"I'm Paige. Nice to meet you." Paige shook Dumbledore's hand smiling.

"I hear you have experience with teaching."

"Well, after the late head master, Gideon, died they were going to shut down Magic School. I fought to keep it open and we did. I ended up head mistress, but my brother-in-law, Leo Piper's husband, is the current head master."

"Well, I'm ready to go, I don't know about you guys." Parker stood up and made her way to the door.

"Oh, we're going by port-key." Arthur pulled out a shoe. "Everyone grab on, on three. 1, 2, 3!" The world twisted and twirled, while everyone screamed. The living room of the Halliwell manor transformed into the busy streets of Diagon alley.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Penny yelled looking around.

"Penny stay close." Phoebe grabbed her daughters hand, scared of losing her in the huge crowed.

"Ok, first to get robes!" Molly yelled over the noise. The next two hours were spent getting school sup[lies and mostly books. Piper also spent a lot of time looking at potion ingredients.

"Ok, so only wands left." Piper smiled walking out of the potions shop.

"Can I get an animal? Please Mommy, please!" Penny tugged on Phoebe's arm pleading.

"Oh, me too!" Melinda said.

"Wands fist, then we will see." Piper told them as they entered Olivanders. The wizards came with them.

"Hello, Hello! What are your names dears?" An old man popped out from behind the counter as they approached it. Penny screamed a bit.

"I'm Piper Halliwell and these are my kids Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda."

"Phoebe, this is PJ, Parker, and Penny."

"Hello, I'm Paige and this is Prim, Payton, and Henry." There was a twinkle in the old mans eyes.

"The Warren witches have finally found their way to my shop. How wonderful!" The Halliwell's shared a look at the half crazed man. "Raise you wand hand and the fun begins!" It took about 10 minutes to find Piper's wand 14 inch willow wood with a phoenix feather core, and another 5 to find Phoebe's wand 12 inch fir wood with dragon heart string. Paige's wand was taking forever. They had been looking for 20 minutes.

"If I may ask, are both of your parents witches?"

"No, my father was a white lighter, but my mom was a witch."

"I see.." Olivander disappeared behind the shelf to bring back tons of boxes. "These are different wands I picked up around the world, while some where made by my father. They are wands with compound cores, suitable for witches from half of a different backround." After that it was another 10 minutes before she found a wand, a 10 inch mahogany wood with a unicorn hair mixed with thestal tail hair. After Olivander found out that all of the kids had mixed magical blood, things went a little faster than with Paige.

They had been in Olivander for 3 hours and 35 minutes. Wyatt's wand 11 1/2 inch chestnut wood with a unicorn hair mixed with kneazle whisker taking 15 minutes, Chris' wand a 11 1/2 inch ivy wood with dragon heart string mixed with coral taking 10 minutes, PJ's wand a 10 1/2 inch silver lime wood with dragon heat string mixed with kelpie main taking 20 minutes, Parker's wand 9 1/2 inch English oak wood with a phoenix feath mixed with coral core taking 15 minutes, Penny's wand 9 inch cypress wood with a dittany stalk mixed with unicorn hair taking 25 minutes, Prim's wand a 11 inch hawthorn wood with a dragon heart sting mixed with dittany stalk core taking 10 minutes, Payton's wand 11 inch read oak wood with a phoenix feather mixed with dittany stalk core taking 20 minutes, and Henry's wand a 15 inch unicorn hair mixed with kelpie mane taking 20 minutes. Right now it was Melinda's turn, and she had already been trying for 35 minutes. She had almost broke 15 wands, indicating they were not powerful enough for her.

"I have never seen anything like this. Tell me dear have you ever...well...died and come back to life?" Melinda was a bit shocked by the wizards question, as was everyone else (mostly the wizards).

"Well, technically...once or twice...maybe three times..." The wizards looked put off by her answer.

"Do you know what a Veela is?"

"Yes, I got turned into one once...it was weird." This one really made the wizards confused.

"Have you ever used unicorn magic?"

"It was used to help with my birth."

"Have you ever been healed by a phoenix?"

"Yes, we were on a deserted I land and there were many magical creatures. You see a dragon burned me then a phoenix healed me."

"Very interesting indeed..." Olivander disappeared behind a bunch of shelves again.

"Is all that really true?" Ron asked Melinda.

"Yes. I have lived a very eventful 16 years, to say the least." She laughed a bit thinking of all the demons and adventures she's had.

"Try this." He handed her a white wand with flowers carved into it. She picked it up and white sparks flew from the end fixing the damage done to the shop. "The only one like it ever made. It took 20 years for the 5 best wandmakers to make this wand. 13 inch elder wood, a thestral tail hair mixed with vela hair, phoenix feather, unicorn hair, and dragon heart string. This wand was blessed by Merlin himself, and has never let anyone weald it. It's loyalties are strong, and when the wizard dies the wand shall break. Be careful, this wand is more powerful than those in legends, use it wisely." Melinda stared down at the wand in her hand in shock. Wyatt had always been the powerful one. This was going to be a interesting school year.


End file.
